Naruto Knows
by sugoi fyre
Summary: Naruto knows about the kyuubi growing up as it constantly battles him for control. no pairings, stronger and more mature naruto but weaker seal.


A/N: right I'm going for a slightly different approach to the standard Naruto fanfic in the fact that from day one the Kyuubi is awake and is actively trying to break free of course Naruto with the help of the seal hold him back but he still has accidents were some slips through. However crap this sounds, just try to read it and maybe leave a review on how good or bad it is, I don't mind flames as they usually hammers home what's bad about a fic (and they're funny). This will be a NO PAIRINGS fic so don't try to force pairings upon it maybe if you squint you could see some fluffy moments.

Disclaimer: **damn you Kishimoto my flames of youth will overpower yours one day in this contest for Narutoverse!**

The Kyuubi was standing in all its mighty magnificence faced by the entire shinobi might of Konoha, and for all the resistance they offered they may as well have been the dust kicked up by their efforts. The shinobi were not happy, the civilians were not happy and most of all the Kyuubi wasn't happy. Why was the Kyuubi not happy? Well mainly because he thought that the strongest but most soft hearted ninja would have provided a much more entertaining fight but no, they were pathetic hardly worth his time as they fell in droves.

The villagers were not happy at all because the Kyuubi was ravishing their homes and because of that ruining their lives. Family members and friends were killed indiscriminately in their urge to escape the terrifying beast.

The shinobi were not happy because they were not able to even slow down the giant nine tailed fox as was asked by their powerful hokage the Yondaime as he sought for an answer to the fox's challenge to the leaf.

Meanwhile in the hokage tower the hokage had just formed the first contract with the being named as a god and was exhausted with the effort required to even be accepted by the deity for the summoning. Taking a moment to steady himself and eat a soldier pill to replenish his depleted chakra he slowly made his way to his office wherein lay his newborn baby son. He was sad that despite becoming a father he would be cursing his son to a damned life as a jinchuuriki and protector of his people, as well as never being there for him.

"Well Naruto-kun at least not all is lost, the Sandaime can protect you and maybe even find someone willing to care for you..." the blonde haired man slowly said as he picked up the happily gurgling baby in his arms, "okay then let's go and beat that mean old fox, I'll just leave these notes and this box to the Sandaime and then we're off"

He disappeared from sight with a yellow flash just as the Sandaime and another older man ran into the room with all the intent to stop the hokage from what he was attempting. They said nothing as they looked out the window towards the giant frog that had just appeared, they tensed slightly when they felt a dark chill even at the distance they were from the battle, and they tensed even more when the Kyuubi let out a massive roar of pure shock and pain before disappearing. Jiraiya, for that was the man whom had come in with the Sandaime, broke down and collapsed into a chair when Gamabunta disappeared with a poof.

"He died to save the village but I feel sorry for the wretched life he has forced his son to follow becoming the container for the Kyuubi" the Sandaime spoke sadly as a squad of ANBU appeared holding a body and a baby that was screaming in pain or shock from the sudden teleport no-one knew.

"Sir the Yondaime has passed on but he has managed to seal the demon within his son" the nondescript ANBU intoned.

"How do you know that the boy is his son?" Jiraiya asked in a menacing tone.

"Well Jiraiya-sama the boy looks almost exactly like the Yondaime-sama and you can see that their eyes are the same" the ANBU had to gulp before replying to the upset ninja.

"It is ok Jiraiya-kun leave them be", the Sandaime interjected, "however this is not to be spoken of as it would deeply harm this boys already damaged life due to the fox"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Dismissed!" the ANBU just vanished in a blur of speed; they had much to do upon this night.

"I need to leave." The deeply upset man deeply intoned.

"Why Jiraiya? Naruto needs a guardian and you are the best choice."

"I'll be back I just need a couple of years to clear my heart from the grief, I'll definitely be back for the boys twelve birthday ok."

"Fine Jiraiya-kun take as long as you need I'll see you in some years no doubt then?"

"Yeah goodbye sensei" the man left faster than the ANBU did and was no doubt outside fire country by the next day.

'Let us see what the Yondaime had in store for you little Naruto' thought the tired old man. He ripped open the scroll entitled To Sandaime and quickly opened it.

_Dear Sarutobi,_

_This may come at a very desperate time but I hope you find and read this before you come to proclaim Naruto as a hero to the village, as you undoubtedly would, because I will have to ask you to postpone you doing so. This is because of the large amount of grief inflicted by the Kyuubi Naruto would not be accepted so do not involve the villagers at all. Go to the shinobi council and explain everything, possibly talking to Aburame Shibi and Hyuuga Hiashi before doing so because they are instrumental in my plan to make Naruto a powerful and heartful ninja of Konoha, of course if he wishes to be something different than by all means he may do so but I think he will want to be a ninja somehow. First tell Shibi and Hiashi about my son and what has happened and present this letter as proof, then say that they should form a kind of defenders force, or a failsafe plan against Naruto should he become unstable. The seal I created was hasty and not amazingly thought out and has problems with it, the demon will be fighting on a conscious level continuously and it will be up to Naruto to hold him back with his consciousness, however he cannot be expected to be able to do this 24/7 and will need an outlet when he can relax his mind this is where the Hyuuga and Aburame clan comes in. I have left a chest full of scrolls from me and his mother in the room and hope you will keep them till he becomes a gennin._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage._

Sandaime looked at the now quiet Naruto on his lap and then glanced at the wrapped body in the centre of the room and sighed in a weary way, "this is some situation you have put me in Minato-kun..."

The Sandaime called for a gennin messenger, the chuunin were all being used as combat and recovery forces, "call the Hyuuga and Aburame clan heads to a meeting tomorrow and tell them it is of utmost importance concerning the future of their clans."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" the gennin rushed of, slightly nervous of having to speak to Hyuuga Hiashi and Aburame Shibi, arguably two of the coldest shinobi in Konoha.

A/N well yeah so first chapter

Tell me what you think of it as it is an experimental fic as my other ones are crap anyway and this is the first that I have posted with the intention to continue writing for a while I even thought up the plot and everything!

Review please.

The buttons there!

Right there!

Come on!

You know you want to!


End file.
